


Tim's bruises

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), verse: Renegade
Genre: M/M, Warning: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Renegade verse is an existing verse where Dick died not Jason and he became the Renegade.</p>
<p>This is for Alicia, because she’s always here for me (thank you for it <3) and she asked me to write this when I talked about the idea and I had some feeling to write finally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's bruises

Tim was in the Cave, after a patrol. Bruce had asked him helping with some reports and other stuff - and Tim’d said yes. He unclasped his cape to moving more comfortable, when - Bruce was just staring at him. Tim didn’t notice, he pinned his gaze, narrowed eyes on the huge screen, reading and analysing the running lines.

“Tim,” Bruce said calmly, trying to be casual. “Did you fight with someone? Dick perhaps?” He added the name unsure, quietly. Tim finally tore his gaze from the screen and he looked at the elder man. He raised his eyebrows.

“Why would I?” He asked back, surprised.

Bruce pressed his lips into a thin line and just shook his head mumbling “Nothing, it’s nothing,” or something similar. Then he stopped. He stared into the air, then slowly turned to Tim and looked at the red and purple bruises on the younger’s neck. Love and bite marks. Bruce felt blood rush into his face from the realisation. His little boy has such marks… Dick. Bruce’s features darkened and tensed.

“Is something wrong?” He heard Tim’s voice, it was full of worry. The man forced a smile. “Yes, I’m good.” He needs to talk with Dick about… this.

–

Dick muffled a groan as he staggered back from the force of the punch. He snarled and glared at Bruce angrily, rubbing his aching chin. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He almost yelled. He took a step towards Bruce, leaving the alley’s brick wall what caught him. Bruce looked at Dick high and mighty.

“Tim,” He growled. Dick frowned, he forgot his anger about the hit. He didn’t care if Bruce hits him, but for Tim was a different thing. New anger raised in him. No-one can tear they apart, even his death couldn’t, Bruce Wayne won’t.

“Tim?” Finally he just echoed the name. Bruce nodded, lowering his fist. He calmed down a bit.

“I saw his neck.” Dick frowned again. He saw and sees Tim’s neck regularly, so what. He usually kiss it and bi– Dick smiled, his smile grew into a wide, smugly grin.

“You don’t have to worry about him,” he said, nonchalantly, rubbing his chin again. “I didn’t and don’t hurt him! He likes it rough. You should hear how he begs for bites… and for spanking!”

Bruce growled again and his relaxed fingers curled up in a fist again and he lifted it to hit Dick again - but he stopped himself. It’s not worth it. Tim might not appreciate this.

“Shut it, Dick, you’re talking about my _son_!”

Dick grinned, sneered, raised his eyebrows and slowly walked closer to Bruce.

“Yeah, well, your precious, pure _son_ just can’t get enough of my cock.” He said quietly. Bruce growled again and he hit the chuckling Dick again. Dick didn’t mind. He liked to tease Bruce. Beside… he didn’t lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
